battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-32153776-20160606022309/@comment-32153776-20160706035140
With the majority of bunkers destroyed, the reinforcements are directed to the remaining bunkers. Clones throw plasma grenades into the halls, killing or wounding troops everywhere. The clones become far more aggressive, charging in with droids in front as cannon fodder. They push through the resistance, and eliminate more levels, pushing the troops up to the upper levels of their respective bunkers. The artillery continues a withering fire on the enemy walkers, while TDs fire at the walkers' legs and heads. Tanks mounting ion cannons fire at the walkers as well, and some fall over, while others are just stuck. The artillery also fires on the retreating AIF tanks and troops, with support from the MBTs. Several more AIF tanks are destroyed. The ships that were hit by the ODPs warp away with a small escort force. The Z-40s, being far more maneuverable in space, are able to dodge most of the ODPs' fire, and soon, those armed with photon torpedoes launch them into the ODPs, and soon the majority of them are floating around in multiple pieces, some even on fire. The Z-40s receive additional reinforcements of Z-40s, Z-50s, and a few Z-93s. The fighters turn to engage the AIF fighters. "Set S-Foils to attack position." The fighters approach swiftly, and soon the Protoss open fire, utilizing their longer range. "Let them pass through" The 2 sides of fighters converge, and the Protoss use their rear turrets to shoot AIF fighters as they pass through. The AIF fighters begin turning to pursue them. "They're coming around!" "I see them!" The Protoss fighters maneuver in such a way that they have their rear turrets covering every angle collectively. The AIF fighters swoop around and begin firing on the Protoss. "They're all over me!" "Kappa 12 going down!" "Zeta Squadron, swing around to intercept!" "Lambda 23 is hit!" The main force of fighters begins to turn around and engage the AIF fighters with their forward guns. They notice the corvettes coming from the surface. "Sigma Squadron and Alpha Squadron move to intercept!" The 2 squadrons break off and move to attack the corvettes. An Imperator and 4 L13s move in as well. The fighters begin strafing the swiftsurfs, and launching torpedoes at them. The fighters take down a swiftsurf, and damage 2 more, though they sustain casualties from the AAA guns. The L13s fire their MACs, ripping through 2 others. The Imperator fires its Ion cannons and lasers. The 2 damaged Swiftsurfs turn to fight the Protoss fleet, firing off their missiles at the fighters, and firing all their guns into the L13s. The Swiftsurfs charge the patrol, firing their guns at the L13s' bridges and engines. They go into overload, flying in swiftly before detonating their reactors, destroying 3 L13s, and heavily damaging the Imperator. The surviving L13 continues the chase, downing 3 more Swiftsurfs, before finally being destroyed. The fighters get one more, before being forced to retreat by the new AIF fleet being too close, leaving the Swiftsurf carrying Hodston alive. One torpedo does manage to hit however, causing damage to the upper aft section. The Protoss main battle fleet suddenly blinks out of the way, revealing the force of 100 Harbingers of Annihilation, armed with ion cannons. They fire out a massive resounding salvo, sending ion blasts ripping through vast portions of the AIF fleet. The Harbingers of Annihilation then blink to rejoin the rest of the fleet, now behind the Colonial Fleet, firing into the rear of the fleet with turbolasers and missiles.